


April Fools

by abitofarockyroad



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:37:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abitofarockyroad/pseuds/abitofarockyroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After learning the ins and outs of April fools day, Cas decides to give it a go, leading in some disastrous yet amusing pranks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	April Fools

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote for fun to get this blog up and running. Major props to my co-blogger Emma for the prank ideas (you basically made this girl). The length of this got a bit out of control but I hope you enjoy reading! - Fran

The life of a hunter was not known for its high moments but let it not be said that you were one to pass up a good time. Although you had been busy with your up-and-go lifestyle, being the carefree spirit you were, you still had time to plan a few jokes to celebrate the beginning of April.

Glancing at the clock, the sound of scissors cutting paper accompanying the ticking, you note with tired eyes that it was currently 1.38pm on the 1st of April and that you had been up for 31 hours straight. Even though your brain was fizzled, your excitement fuelled you to keep cutting out the pictures of Dean and Sam that you had printed. Through your various travels with the boys you had manage to capture many pictures of the boys in their most unguarded moments. Including, but not limited to, such favourites as Dean crying under a witch spell and Sam spooning a teddy as he slept.

After they were cut out you spent an hour and a half sticking them in any random places you could find. The walls were littered with photos and, you had to pat yourself on the back, some were hidden fairly creatively like the toilet seat and under beer bottles.

You finished sticking the final photo and stood back to admire your handy work. With a proud smile and small nod you run upstairs to curl up under your bed covers, your exhaustion winning out. You seemed to fall asleep as soon as your head hits your pillow, the night passing in the blink of an eye, and you wake up to an alarmed shout from downstairs.

It has begun. You excitedly run downstairs to investigate the noise.

Sam was standing in the living room, staring around him in abject horror at the many versions of his face staring back at him. You watch him, your shoulders beginning to shake with the laughter you withheld.

“What the hell is this?” He asked you as he slowly moved toward the wall closest to him, pulling down a photo. “How did you get a photo of me sleeping?” He turned to you, his eyebrows drawn together. At his response to your childish game, you burst into a full throttle, knee slapping, belly laugh.

As Sam began quickly pulling the photos from the wall, a freshly showered and thoroughly disgruntled Dean comes thundering down the stairs. “I am going to kill someone.” He stops short as he enters the room and his green eyes widen. They sweep the room before narrowing on your hunched and laughing form, realisation dawning in his eyes. “It was you that put the cling film on the toilet seat, wasn’t it?” His voice is laced with annoyance as he questions you.

At this, even Sam couldn’t hold in a small chuckle. You wipe a few tears from your eyes, your breathing slightly ragged, as you move to pat Dean on the shoulder in mock comfort.

“I hope you cleaned up your mess.” You giggle out, you and Sam both laughing at his expense. Ducking to avoid a playful swipe from Dean, you hop to the kitchen as both the boys rip down your hard work. “I’m making a coffee, do you want one Sam?” You ask.

“Please.” He replied. Having finally removed all the candid photos of the brothers on the wall, Sam sighed upon opening his laptop to find another photo, this one of his awkward I’m-being-hit-on-by-a-guy face at the bar last week, and then settled in to do some research. When his coffee was made you brought it out and put it on a coaster next to him and the sugar bowl beside that before taking a seat across from him to watch your next prank play out. He was so intently focused on his research that he didn’t bother to look at the sugar bowl or your suspicious grin or even register that you had never once used a sugar bowl before and simply heaped three teaspoons into his mug.

You watched in childish wonder as he took a mighty gulp, knocking the drink back before he gagged and the liquid dribble down his chin and back into his mug. “That’s not sugar. That’s not sugar.” He muttered panicked. Your laughter filled the room again and Sam glared at you, wiping his chin. “You are pure evil.”

You nodded happily, your hair bouncing with your enthusiasm. “Now onto my next trick!”

The flutter of wings alerted you to Cas’ presence as he appeared behind you. “(y/n),” He said in his gravelly voice. “I heard your prayer, what is the matter?” As Sam left to go clean himself up in the bathroom you motioned for Cas to occupy his now empty char.

“I was just wondering if you could try something for me.” You say, your eyes alight with mirth. You hear Dean in the background say your name exasperatedly and ask you to not prank the innocent one but you pay him no mind. You put your best serious face on. “Do you think you could roll this coin, in a straight line, down your face?” You say, holding the coin out for him to see.

His head adorably tilted to the side in confusion as you passed him the coin that had pencil all around the outside. He picked it up and inspected it before moving his startling blue eyes to yours. “Forgive me but I do not understand the relevance of this.”

You roll your eyes, “I just wanted to see if you could, silly.” Looking into your eyes, he nodded, accepting your explanation and hesitatingly put the coin to his forehead. The shaded coin rolled down the length of his face and left a line as you had hoped. At your chortle he went back to looking confused, adding to your amusement.

To add to the moment an irritated, confused and slightly scared Sam shouted from the bathroom. “Why is there a photo of me sleeping on the toilet seat? (y/n) what the hell?!”

Dean wondered over to the table and threw a wet cloth at Cas’ face. “You got stuff on your face idiot. It’s this one’s fault,” he motioned with his thumb in your direction. “happy April Fools day, angel boy.”

Cas’ cheeks tinged pink and he abashedly scrubbed his face clean of the pencil marks. “Is it customary to roll coins on your face at April Fools?”

Grabbing Sam’s laptop you bring up an average google search for April Fools and spin it around to show Cas. “Here you go, everything you need to know about April Fools. Now if you’ll excuse me, I must continue plotting world domination from my room!”

As you bound up to your bedroom Cas gives Dean a slightly horrified look until Dean shakes his head negative, “It’s a joke Cas.”

-

You were sitting on the sofa watching the TV and congratulating yourself over your major successes in today’s pranking. The boys had finally had enough of you around 3 o’clock when you switched Dean’s whiskey for apple juice.

With a flutter of wings, Cas’ appeared on the sofa next to you. “I think I have a general understanding of this holiday now.”

“Yeah?” You ask. The TV forgotten in light of your new guest.

“Yes. I watched many videos on YouTube about pranks that people have played and I believe I have some ideas.” You laugh softly at his unsubtle nature but nod, a small smile inching on his mouth. “There’s something on your back.” He says.

You twist your arms around your back to grab at the sticky note attached to your person. Cas gave a slightly nervous smile as you read:

Your eyes are the nicest pair I have seen on this earth so far.

You giggle, a flustered smile worming its way out of you to match his. You supposed he had been trying to mimic the usual there’s-a-note-on-your-back-that-says-‘kick-me’-but-you-can’t-see-it joke but had gotten a bit confused along the way. “Did Dean tell you to write this?” You ask him.

He shakes his head, “No, the pranks Dean told me seemed too… inappropriate for me to use.”

Laughing, you place the note in your journal where it won’t be lost and turn on the sofa to face Cas fully. “Okay, so what else ya’ got?”

At this he pulls out a can of salted peanuts and passes them to you. You guessed this would be the known and loved fake snakes in a can gag so you excitedly grab and twist the lid, ready for the plastic snakes to spring out at you. However, instead of fake snakes Cas seemed to have once again misunderstood and placed real snakes inside the can that lunged for your face after being contained for so long.

You fell of the sofa in an attempt to move away from them and an epic battle with the snakes ensued until Cas popped them back to where they originally were. This left you breathing heavily on the floor with a stinging cheek. Cas jumped down from the sofa to kneel beside you, he looked panicked. “I’m sorry, I did not expect them to be so riled up.” He said as he heals the small wound on your cheek. He continues muttering to himself, “it looked so funny on that video…”

You start to laugh at his stricken face, until eventually you were rolling around on the floor crying tears of laughter. Cas’ quiet, throaty laughter joined you, harmonising with your own.

Eventually your laughter died down and you sat up to face Cas again. “Thank you for trying, it was very sweet.” You smile sincerely and move closer to give him a kiss on the cheek. As previously stated, Castiel is big on misunderstanding elements of these plans along the way and so in a moment of confusion he moved his head just enough that your lips met in the same place. And then you were kissing.

Cas remained fairly rigid for a good moment, but your lips still melded together just right. You moved your hand up to his cheek to pull him in to the kiss, tasting him on your lips, feeling his stubble against your palm as you two grew closer.

The kiss itself was short and sweet but told of deeper feelings and promised things to come. As you softly pulled away, pecking his lips one more time, you smile as your quickened breath’s mingled between you. You sigh contentedly as you lean back to rest against the sofa, taking Cas’ hand in yours.

“I have one other joke if you would like to see it.” He says, his low, gravelly voice seeming huskier now. You nod your agreement and he tugs on your hand to bring you to the window. Looking out into the dark, misty night you look at the street that had Dean parked the Impala in. Cas smiled at you eagerly as you stared and tried to take in the sight before you, not only was Dean’s beloved Impala thickly and efficiently covered in layers of cling film that almost obscure the view of the car from you, but the man himself was out there desperately trying to remove it and failing miserably as Sam laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys. For more of our stuff check out our tumbr abitofarockyroad@tumblr.com :)


End file.
